The Swarek Family
by giggles811
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Six month old Noah Swarek trying something new!


**How did the Broncos even make it to the Superbowl? **

**Just a quick idea that popped into my head tonight! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue simple as that. **

"Sam! How did this happen?" Andy asked walking back into the family room where she had just left Sam and their six month old son Noah.

Noah was officially six months old and true to their word Sam and Andy were going to start to slowly introduce him to food. Both Sam and Andy went to the store and bought Noah soft silicone spoons and bright colored bowls.

Andy had steamed some carrot bits and then put them through the food processor to get a puree texture.

Sam had been excited to see his pride and joy explore the adventures of vegetables and fruits. But Sam also knew that Andy was probably dying in the inside.

Since before their son was born Andy wanted to nurse her son strictly. She had enjoyed it since the first moment Noah attached himself. She enjoined having such an amazing bonding moment with her son. Knowing she was providing her son with nourishment made her want to live for him that much more.

So as Andy scooped some carrot puree onto the spoon she knew it would be a matter of time before Noah would be enjoying cookies and ice cream.

Noah had absolutely loved the flavor. But at first he had absolutely no idea what to do with the food.

Sam had regretted teaching his son how to make motor boat sounds with his mouth and at that very moment with a mouth full of carrot puree.

Luckily Sam had stripped Noah of his clothes and left him in his diaper. Sam watched as Andy would make airplane sounds and wave the spoon up and down and weaving in and out before she would plop it into Noah's mouth. Noah felt accomplished when he was able to grab onto the spoon himself and pry it out of his mouth flicking food all over himself and his mommy and daddy.

After briefly stepping out to answer her dads call Andy left Sam in charge of feeding their son.

"Let's see how you do?" Sam said to his son placing the bowl on the high chair and watching as Noah's hands dove in quickly and then pulling them out and rubbing it all over himself and his toys that were in his high chair.

Sam smiled from ear to ear watching his son be a messy boy.

"Sam! How did this happen?" Andy asked shocked seeing her beautiful boy covered in orange puree.

"Figured he could feed himself." Sam replied with a slight chuckle.

Andy laughed at Sam's comment, it never seemed to surprise her how Sam was always laid back and would let Noah explore all he wanted.

Even though they were both terrified of becoming parents Sam and Andy's parenting views were a good combination and they balanced each other out.

Andy sat by Sam's side and stared ay Noah who had his hands covered in orange colored carrot puree. Sam wrapped Andy in a tight hug and moved so she was sitting in between her legs.

Andy couodnt belive how fast time had flew. It seemed like just yesterday she was pregnant and feeling like she was hitting everything in her path with her expanding belly. But here she was introducing her son to solids. One less thing her son would eventually not need her for.

They let Noah play for another five minutes, until Andy grabbed Noah from his high chair and carried him to the kitchen sink. Andy and Sam rinsed Noah off making sure he was completely clean.

"Sam can you rinse off the high chair outside while I change him" Andy asked. Sam pushed the high chair out onto the patio and hosed it down with the hose making sure it was completely clean as well before he flipped it over so the water would run out and dry.

By the time Sam walked upstairs Andy was nursing Noah in the nursery.

"I never thought we would do the cliche Shower in the kitchen sink kind of thing" Sam told Andy as he removed her feet from the ottoman and sat down placing her feet on his lap.

"We've done a lot of things we never expected to do. Ever" Andy replied leaning back into the glider enjoying Sam's foot massage.

"Yeah. I never thought I would ever fall for one of my rookies" Andy chuckled at Sam's response

"Yup, and I thought I would never get pregnant. Let alone by Mr. Sam Swarek" Andy replied looking right into Sam's eyes.

"Well I'm glad I knocked you up McNally" Sam retorted

Andy stood up and went to lay Noah in his crib for his mid-afternoon nap. Andy laid him down on his back but Noah immediately rolled over onto his belly. Sam grabbed his blanckie and covered his son up. On the way out Sam grabbed the two way monitor.

Just as Andy was gonna head down the stairs Sam grabbed her and pulled her into their bedroom.

"Lets take a nap" Sam suggested and Andy climbed on the bed and cuddled right into Sam's chest.

"He'll always need us Andy" Sam whispered into Andy's ear.

"I hope so" Andy whispered back settling into her sleep.

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! **


End file.
